


Christmas Lemon

by SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, F/M, Nothing but smut, Secret Santa, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, all of the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/SeducedBlondie
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Human World but Diana, James, and Mika are still in the Demon World after defeating the Demon Lord from taking over. Mika wants to get James a nice gift and Diana comes up with a naughty plan that would make even Santa blush. Let's just say, everyone gets what they wanted this Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa Christmas smut for toogrumpylady on Tumblr who requested James x Diana x possibly Mika NSFW. This is my first threesome smut and I tried to make it so everyone got a fair amount of love from everyone else.
> 
> Seduce Me and all of its characters belong to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

Mika had no idea how she ended up in this position. By "this position" she meant, dressed up in a skimpy harem outfit (courtesy of Diana) and on her knees at James's feet while the incubus's eyes glowed with lust. His eyes matched her outfit perfectly as gold tassels held up the deep purple fabric covering small sections of her pale skin. Silken fabric mixed gold and purple together adorned her neck, wrists, and ankles. She was, as he would put it, breathtaking.

"You don't have to do this." His soft voice reverberated in her body, stirring her core to life and she shifted a little on her knees as she mewled in response.

"I-I want to.. Master."

She watched him shiver in pleasure at the title, trusting him wholeheartedly not to push any of her boundaries too much. They'd played a similar game back in her home but never had it been this.. intense.

"Are you trying to refuse my gift, Raestrao? I'm wounded." Diana purred from where she leaned in the doorway.

They were in the Abyssal Plains still, celebrating in Diana's castle at her victory against the Demon Lord. Her bedroom was decorated in lavish violet and gold tapestries, matching accessories adorning the walls and high ceiling as well as her bed and floor. It was Christmas time in the Human World and Mika had asked the succubus for advice on what to get James for the holiday.

This was not exactly what Mika had in mind from the start, however, she was rather fond of both James and Diana so she decided not to object to the succubus's plans and just go with the flow for once.

What could go wrong?

"Not at all, Ezaeur. However, I was just giving your 'present' a chance to back out of whatever deal you might have roped her into." James looked up from the human to lock his gaze with Diana, the lustful look never fading. The woman in question smirked and nodded back down to Mika, making the incubus drop his gaze to her once again.

Innocent green eyes blinked up at him and she smiled sheepishly, breaking character for a small moment. "I-I want to do this for you, James. I asked Diana for help as to what to get you for Christmas and this seemed like a very good idea. D-Don't I look pretty?"

"You are as stunning as ever, my love." James cupped her cheeks in his hands and slowly pulled her up for a soft kiss. "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to." She murmured back, firm in her resolve so the incubus would not argue further.

Instead he chuckled and gave the chain leash attached to the silk fabric around her neck a gentle tug, growling quietly as he ordered her. "On the bed, my pet. Now."

Mika quickly scrambled up onto Diana's bed, looking expectantly at the pair as she waited for the next command.

Diana silently sauntered further into the room and closed the door behind her with a sharp snap of her fingers, letting her glamour spell fade away.

"Such an interesting creature, isn't she?" The woman purred again, looking to James. "We can control any human we wish, bend them to our will, and steal their breath with a kiss and yet.. this one willingly submits herself to us."

"She is special." James murmured back, standing and turning to get a good look at Mika as she blushed darkly. Love shone in his eyes as he offered her a warm smile before the lust took over once again. "She deserves to be rewarded, don't you think Ezaeur?"

"Hmm. Perhaps. However..." Diana trailed off and, sneaking up behind James as he was watching the human, brushed her lips over his neck. She spun him around to face her as she leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Mika whimpered softly from the bed and looked down at Diana's embroidered pillows, a small pang of jealousy coursing through her as she watched her lovers kissing.

The pair heard her and Diana smirked against James's lips, pulling back slightly. "You still need to get undressed." She poked his chest and watched appreciatively as he dropped his glamour spell as well.

Diana snapped her fingers again and Mika yelped as she was flipped onto her back, the small silken ties at her ankles and wrists being tied to each of her bedposts to expose the human completely. As James turned to look at Mika, Diana pulled him in for another kiss, this time using her magic to make sure that the human could not look away.

Mika tried to pull at the restraints, mewling loudly to gain James's attention again even as her head was frozen in place by Diana's magic.

"Ezaeur, play nice." James growled against the succubus's lips as he pulled back from the kiss. The human gasped as her head was released and she closed her eyes as she turned her head to face the outer wall. She froze and gave a small shiver as she felt James's fingertips glide along her thigh, the bed dipping under his weight as he sat beside her. Diana crossed her arms and let out a soft "tsk".

"Raestrao, you're too soft on her." Diana pouted as James trailed his hand up Mika's thigh and the human made a soft noise of pleasure in her throat, happy that the incubus was finally focusing on her.

"Not at all, Ezaeur. I just happen to know her needs." James purred as he smiled hungrily down at the human with warm eyes. She rocked her hips up eagerly and the incubus smirked as he drew his thumb slowly over her purple panties. "So eager to please."

"M-Master~" Mika whimpered, pushing her hips towards James. "I-I wish to serve."

James leaned over her small frame and brushed his lips across hers in a ghost of a kiss, a soft chuckle causing his warm breath to rush over her red cheeks. "I know you do, my pet. All in due time."

Diana circled the bed to sit on Mika's other side, smirking as she watched James's hand glide over the human and her work of art. "Don't you just love her outfit? I made it myself."

"It compliments her perfectly, Ezaeur. Your best work yet." The incubus leaned over the human again as he kissed her fully, Mika lifting her head off of the bed to press back into his lips. The succubus chuckled softly and let her own fingers trail over the human's other thigh, both demons stroking her pale skin and making her shiver hard in pleasure as she mewled against James's lips.

"The sweetest noises." Diana sighed longingly and James nipped gently at Mika's lips as he pulled back to smile at the brunette woman.

"Care for a taste?" He purred and stroked his free hand over the human's abdomen gently as he backed off to give Diana some space.

"Don't mind if I do~" Diana leaned in to kiss Mika's softly panting mouth, the smaller girl whimpering as she leaned into the kiss again. The succubus cupped both of her hands on her cheeks to hold her close, slowly climbing onto the bed to crawl over the immobilized girl as she straddled her lap.

"Ezaeur, what do you think you're doing with my present?" James smirked as he watched the two girls, his eyes full of lustful hunger again. Diana nipped at Mika's lips as she pulled back from the kiss with a laugh, leaving the girl short of breath again.

"Oh, Raestrao~ You didn't think she was all for you, did you?" The succubus laughed and glanced over her shoulder at the incubus, her red eyes flashing. "Silly boy~ She is for the both of us to share and we," she used a finger to point at herself before flicking it down to point at Mika, "are for you. A very 'Merry Christmas' indeed for all of us, no?"

A shiver of pleasure rolled down the spines of both Mika and James as they exchanged a knowing glance. Diana laughed again and snapped her fingers once more, causing the woman under her to yelp and buck her hips as her core tightened under the work of the succubus's magic.

"M-Mistress!" she yipped and writhed, unable to break free of the magic causing her so much pleasure. She didn't even want to make the magic stop, only desiring for something else to also help with the emptiness burning inside her.

James couldn't take it, watching his lover writhe like that and knowing he could do something to help her. He slid behind Diana and out of sight but Mika gasped as his fingers grabbed her panties and pulled them down to her knees, exposing her wet folds. He leaned in and drew his tongue over her slowly, hearing her moan and sigh happily against Diana's lips as the succubus leaned in for another kiss. 

The incubus worked his tongue over her for a few minutes before his lust took over and he pushed his tongue into her core, lapping at her sweet juices as the human nearly burst from the pleasure. She squeaked and pulled at the restraints again causing Diana to pull back with a laugh.

"Raestrao, stop torturing the poor girl." The succubus glanced over her shoulder and down at the black haired male, pulling him up for another kiss that was much tastier than before. Mika mewled again from the lack of attention to her but she quickly threw her head back in a moan and arched her back as she felt James pushing his cock into her.

He started gently, thrusting shallowly into her as he continued to kiss Diana and caressed the succubus's body with his hands. Diana purred against his lips and slowly turned her body so she was still straddling Mika but this way she was facing James. Her own core hovered over Mika's face and the human took the chance to lean up and give her a tentative lick. She tasted sweet like the black fruit from the vineyards behind the castle. At a particularly angled thrust from James, Mika yelped softly and jolted up to bury her face in Diana's folds, lapping eagerly as she panted and clenched around the incubus.

"Shhhhh." James murmured and ran his hand along Mika's thigh to soothe her, still trying to be as gentle as possible so not to hurt her. Mika was his flower; sweet and innocent and pure, deserving tender care whenever they met under the sheets. Diana, on the other hand, was his tigress; wild and untamable and full of claws and teeth. He could be as rough as he wanted to be when he bedded Diana.

A flash of confusion lanced through him however when he felt Mika buck her hips against him as much as she could, forcing him deeper into her core and making the tip of his cock kiss against her womb. Diana smirked against his lips and trailed her kisses up his cheek to nip at his earlobe.

"She's not as delicate as you think, Raestrao. I've been training her for this exact moment. Show her what she's been missing. Be a true Master over your slave." The succubus purred softly and James groaned as she pulled back to focus on grinding herself against Mika's face.

His hands gripped the humans hips tightly and he thrust hard, driving deeper into the slave below him as Mika moaned loudly against Diana. Her core tightened around him and leaked harder but James didn't let up, pumping his hips hard and fast as he finally allowed himself the true pleasure that Mika could provide him. His cock pushed into her womb and she squeaked loudly but Diana ground down again to silence her, shuddering as she flooded into the human's mouth.

Mika couldn't take anymore as she writhed under the pair, arching her back again while she clamped down tightly on James's cock and flooded around him as she reached her own high. James growled and flooded his seed into the human girl, keeping himself still and buried deep in her as the primal urge to breed her filled his mind.

Diana laughed breathlessly as she flopped over beside the girl and snapped her fingers, releasing her from the bonds tying her to the bed. Immediately, Mika reached up for James, pulling him down for a soft kiss as she clung to him. The incubus forgot about his thoughts as he leaned in to kiss his lover back sweetly, caressing her body with gentle hands again.

Slowly, he pulled back from the kiss and eased out of Mika, careful to move as if she were a delicate flower again. Mika sighed quietly in relief, seemingly grateful that he took his time. She would feel sore in the morning but for now, she was content and snuggled her head into Diana's breasts. The succubus petted her head gently and murmured sweet nothings to the girl, praising her quietly for a job well done. James laid against Mika's back and held her close to his warm chest, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Thank you for the present, ladies. You were both marvelous." He commented quietly so not to disturb their conversation too much. He felt Mika's body jiggle a little as she giggled, hiding her embarrassed face in Diana's chest.

"What she means to say is, you're very welcome and merry Christmas, James. We both love you so much." Diana chuckled softly and smiled over the top of Mika's nodding head at the incubus.

James smiled and pressed his lips gently against Mika's shoulder blade. "I love you both as well. And tomorrow, I will give you my present."

"What's that?" Mika squeaked as she finally pulled her head back to gaze at James curiously.

"You'll see. For now, rest." He leaned in to kiss her forehead and Mika smiled contentedly before burrowing back into Diana's chest.


End file.
